At present, shopping online has become a consumption habit of people, and the express delivery industry resulting therefrom is also becoming increasingly popular. An article ordered online is usually sent by a deliveryman directly to an address left by a recipient and is handed over between the both parties face to face. In this way, the recipient may check the article on the spot, and a dispute may be easily handled. However, in some cases, when the recipient is not at the receiving site or is in a confidential entity, a deliveryman cannot deliver the article to the recipient face to face, and thus the delivery of the article will be postponed or the article may be received and signed by others for the recipient, which is apt to result the following disputes: for example, the final delivery time of the article exceeds the time limit for returning or exchange the article, or the article is not checked when being receiving by the others and thus a defective article might be received, etc.
In addition, when the address left by the recipient for delivering the article is the residence of the recipient, some potential safety hazards will be caused. The deliveryman will obtain the internal information of the residence of the recipient easily. When only the elderly or children are in the residence for receiving the article, the weakness of the residence will be exposed to the strange deliveryman, thereby bringing potential safety hazards, for example, burglary, robbery and other phenomena in the name of delivering an article are liable to happen.